gabanikifandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Athens
The Kingdom of Athens, also known as the Empire of Athens, is one of the oldest Kingdoms on the planet of Gaban. A founding member of the United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, and Puerto Rico, it is one of it's most populous nations. The Kingdom is said to hold over 200 trillion inhabitants exact numbers are innacurate as the Kingdom does not take part of the Imperial Census. It is ruled directly by the Emperor or Emperess of the United Kingdom. Athens has held many names in the past from the Empire of Athens to the Athenian Empire to the Kingdom of Athens. The Kingdom has a rich and long history, providing countless articles and contributions to the arts, engineering, mathematics, and countless other fields. Early History For More Read: Ancient Athenian Empire The Kingdom of Athens has a long and rich history begining some 32 million years ago with the first Shinto inhabitants making there way up stream to the source of the Tellawow River at Lake Athens . They settled at the western shores of the lake where they built the Temple of Athens. From here they named the city after the Mother Goddess Pallas Athena. Practically seperate from the begining of it's civilization from the Shinto to the North, Athens quickly became a center of learning, religion, technology, and of agriculture. The first priest decided to create a Kingdom to rule around the surrounding land and to create a more structured government. Thus they created a Royal Family, from this family, nearly all monarchs have ruled as direct descendants. Egyptian Era The Egyptian Era proved to be a contesting struggle that lasted for thousands of years as the Gainese People conquered the Athenian Empire. It was known as a dark period for the Empire as it never truly had self governing rule. Eventually the Athenians where able to defeat the Gainese and claim back their independence in what came to be known as the War of Independence or the Gainese-Ateno War. Modern Era Since the Independence the Kingdom of Athens from the Gainese Empire, the Kingdom has gone through countless political and social reforms allowing more freedoms as well as increased wealth. The Athenian's have become a superpower as they always have been in both economics and millitary strategy and after the Unification of the two largest Empires, the Kingdom of Athens has prospered even more. Government According to the Constituion of the Empire of Gaban, the Empire shall be ruled by an emperor or empress as such it is an absolute monarchy. Although the Kingdom sends Senators to the Imperial Senate, the Kingdom of Athens is the only Kingdom where all the laws are written by and executed by the Imperial Household. The Kingdom of Athens is the only true remaining Kingdom that adheres only to strict Religious Law as the law of the Land. Thus Priest, Preiestesses and of course the Holy Priestesses of Athens hold a great deal of power within the Kingdom. The Kingdom of Athens has had one of the most powerful Monarchies in the world since it's foundation. As such it is no wonder that the monarch of Athens has become the monarch of the Monarchy of the United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, Puerto Rico, and Snelly. Millitary Traditionally all men past the age of 6 are conscripted by law to serve at the current Monarchs pleasure. The Constituion of the Empire of Gaban stipulated that the Government of the Kingdom of Athens would abolish it's Navy officially forming the Imperial Navy. How ever the Kingdom still maintains a small army called the Athenian Guard and Royal Guard of Athens whose duties are more ceremonial than actual functionality. The Kingdom is home to 27 Naval bases, 34 Naval Air Fields, and more than 15 million troops at any activation point. All men are required by Law to serve including Priest. Women have the option to join, but are not forced to by conscription. The vast majority of Athenian women join the Imperial Navy and law stipulates that they may volunteer for as long as they so wish. Most serve an average of 2 years. Culture The Athenian Culture is the second oldest culture on the planet after the Batese of the North. Biologicallyt and ethnically speaking they are still members of the Shinto People the largest population of people on the planet of Gaban. The Athenian Culture began after the Great Fire of St. Bishop. This fire sparked many to fear the Volcanoes of the St. Bishop area and many fled south. Some made it to establish what would eventually become the Dragon Empire, but most went to the much warmer climates of what is now the Athenian Peninsula. They followed the course of the Tellawowian River to its base, the majestic Lake Athens. Here on the western shore of the lake they founded the city of Athens, naming it so after the Mother Goddess Athena. This tribe brought along with them the original copy of the Big Book of Ancient Gabanian Fables. Also bringing along with them many other religious artifacts. Having built the city, a culture soon blossomed. All the people of course spoke the Athenian Language which is the most widely spoken language of the time and even to this day. Religion As with all cultures on Gaban, Religion plays the most important role in society. As Athens City is the Holiest city on the planet, it is no fact that the Athenian People believe strongly in Athenaism and practice it. By Athenian Law all citizens must visit the Great Temple of Athens at least once in their life and pray 10 times through out the day in the more than 5,000 temples across the Kingdom but must always face the Temple of Athens as it is the Home to the Mother Goddess and it is there where all life was created. St. Bishop may have the oldest temple in the planet, but only a small room which used to hold the Big Book of Ancient Gabanian Fables remains, everything else was destroyed by the great fire. So by Athenaism Law, The Great Temple of Athens is the oldest complete temple on the planet, as well as the largest. Not only are the Athenian people the keepers of the Big Book of Ancient Gabanian Fables, but they are also keepers of the Athenaism Faith and have the headquarters of the faith in the Great Temple of Athens. Economy Historicially speaking, the Kingdom of Athens has always been the worlds most powerful and wealthiest state in terms of amassed wealth and rich resources. As such it was heavily sought after and for nearly 150,000 years became an important Colony and territory of the Empire of Gain, this was known as the Egyptian Era. During this time the economy was mostly stagnant as all the wealth and resources produced where shipped to the rest of the Gainese Empire. How ever, today the Economy of the Kingdom of Athens is the wealthiest and largest in the world including within the United Kingdom of Russia, Athens,Puerto Rico, and Snelly encompassing nearly 57% of the nations total GDP. Unlike the rest of the United Kingdom which uses Infinities, Shells and Athenian Dollars, the much rarer higher valued currency, the Athenian Dollar, is used as the official currency of the Kingdom of Athens. As difficult as it is to find in circulation through out the United Kingdom, as rare as it can be outside the borders of the Kingdom of Athens it's self, as it is the official currency of the Kingdom, it is commonplace and much more abundant. How ever it retains it's value as the worlds highest valued currency. Demographics The Athenians despise Gainese and thus do not consider any Ga-Russos to be Citizens or a part of their race thus, 100% of the Kingdom is Ethnic Athenian or just Shinto. 98% Athenian .5% Russian Athenian .5%Wookese .3% Ewokese .2% Molvanian The Kingdom has the largest amount of wealth and thus the majority of the population of the Kingdom are well above the poverty and middle income line. The average houshold makes over 890,378,890 Shells. But this has also been attributed by the rather large sizes of the families. Language The Athenian Language is the most widely spoken language in the Kingdom of Athens and is the official language of the State as it is for the rest of the United Kingdom. Category:United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, and Puerto Rico Government and Politics